Truth
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: Kebenaran tidak selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Terkadang, kebenaran sungguh menyakitkan. Dan itulah yang James dan Lily alami. Kebenaran.


"Pagi, Evans. Kau ma—"

"Tidak, Potter. Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu hingga kepala besarmu itu mengerti? Tinggalkan aku sendiri, dan jangan pernah menggangguku lagi!" Lily Evans melempar pandangan muak kepada James, dan bergegas pergi meninggalkannya ke kelas Ramuan.

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka saat kebetulan lewat, seperti biasanya, sejak lima tahun lalu, hanya tertawa kepada James sambil berkata, 'Sial lagi, eh, James?'. Namun entah kenapa setelah tahun demi tahun terlewati, mereka merasa bahwa semua ini mulai sedikit keterlaluan untuk James.

Dan seperti biasanya sejak tahun-tahun itu, James hanya bisa memandangi punggung prefek wanita Gryffindor itu yang semakin menjauh. Jauh dari jangkauannya. Tak diragukan lagi. Bagi Lily, perasaan James bukanlah apa-apa. Lagi pula untuk apa mementingkannya? Gadis berambut merah ini merasa bahwa mementingkan, atau sekedar memikirkan perasaan James hanyalah buang-buang waktu.

Masih terdiam di tempatnya, James mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, lalu berbalik badan dan tersenyum lebar kepada teman-temannya yang memandangnya dengan simpati, "Penolakan yang mulus, eh? Ayo kita sarapan, guys!"

Wormtail, atau Peter Pettigrew, mengikutinya pergi dengan terpesona. Meninggalkan kedua temannya, yang luar-dalam mengerti, atau setidaknya tahu, bahwa senyum itu sangat dipaksakan. Palsu. Wajahnya tersenyum, namun matanya tidak. Kedua sahabat sejati itu tahu. Mereka bisa melihatnya samar-samar.

Cahaya yang mulai menghilang dari mata James, sekilas terlihat oleh mereka.

Sirius Black melempar pandangan aneh namun penuh makna kepada Remus Lupin, yang dimengerti olehnya. Keduanya tidak bodoh. Mereka tahu bahwa James Potter tidak tersenyum sama sekali jauh didalam lubuk hatinya.

.

**Truth**

**By : Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**Pair : James/Lily**

**Slight Sirius/Hestia**

**Harry Potter **** JK Rowling**

**Summary : Kebenaran tidak selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Terkadang, kebenaran sungguh menyakitkan. Dan itulah yang James dan Lily alami. Kebenaran.**

**Kebenaran selalu hanya satu. **

**James dan Lily selama ini tidak pernah benar-benar melihat kebenaran. Mereka menghindarinya. Lantas, apa yang bisa sahabat mereka lakukan? Sebagai sahabat yang baik, mereka bersatu dan membuat James dan Lily melihat kebenaran-kebenaran itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

James Potter tidak pernah lemah. Atau setidaknya orang-orang selalu melihatnya begitu. James tahu, mungkin memang tidak banyak orang yang peduli terhadapnya, dan itu _dulu _selalu membuatnya senang. Kalau dulu, saat ia sedang menyendiri, pasti tidak akan ada orang yang peduli terhadapnya sampai repot-repot ingin pergi dan mencarinya. Secara alami, itu memberinya ketenangan untuk sementara.

Tapi sekarang tidak.

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa sendirian lagi. Sekeras apapun Ia memintanya, pasti akan selalu ada yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Dan itu mengganggunya saat ini.

"Prongs, bro, aku tahu kau tidak _baik-baik_ saja. Sungguh, kalau kau ingin, aku bisa membuat beberapa wanita pergi dan menampar Evans sekarang juga. Aku sudah menyuruh Jones berbicara baik-baik kepadanya. Ternyata dia dan Prewitt sangat mendukungmu, kau tahu? Bahkan Meadows saja menanyai bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku, setelah Transfigurasi tadi." Sirius bersandar ke sofa empuk di Ruang Kebutuhan. Wajahnya berkerut. Segala ketampanannya hilang. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Remus melempar pandangan kesal kepada Sirius, "Tidak usah sebrutal itu juga, Padfoot." katanya jijik, lalu berpaling kepada James, "Tapi idiot itu benar, Prongs. Kau mungkin bisa memasang wajah itu, tapi kami tidak akan tertipu. Kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri! Kau bahkan tidak bersemangat lagi saat kita terbang kemarin. Lily itu… Er… tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Semakin banyak orang yang memahamimu sekarang, Prongs. Setelah lima tahun dan beberapa bulan kau di Hogwarts, semakin banyak yang bisa melihat bahwa kau berubah sedikit belakangan ini. Alice dan Frank pun bersimpati padamu. Alice bahkan tidak berbicara sama sekali kepada Lily sejak pagi tadi, Prongs. Demi idiot sepertimu."

"Moony, kau terdengar seperti seorang Penyembuh yang berusaha mengatakan kalau Evans itu penyakit mematikan untukku. Alice memang sudah seperti adikku sejak awal, dan kau tahu itu. Kebetulan saja Frank pacaran dengannya. Dan tidak, Pads. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu kepadanya. Hestia juga seharusnya tidak menurutimu, sialan." James memandang kesal kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"T-tapi Evans tidak akan menerimamu, Prongs. Menyerah sajalah." Peter angkat bicara takut-takut.

James melotot kepadanya.

"Lihat! Bahkan Wormy saja tahu bahwa sampai tahun Anjing berevolusi menjadi manusia pun Evans tidak akan menerimamu!" Jari telunjuk Sirius menunjuk James layaknya kanak-kanak.

Remus mendengus, sementara James terkekeh.

"Apa?" tukas Sirius.

"Pilihan katamu itu seperti… perumpamaan 'Senjata makan tuan.'" Remus nyengir kepada Sirius.

"Yeah. Anjing yang berevolusi menjadi manusia kan sudah ada, Pads." James tertawa.

Wajah Remus dan Sirius mengeras bersamaan dengan cepatnya. Sesuatu hilang dari James, dan mereka melihatnya dengan sangat jelas dengan sekilas barusan. Dari sudut mata Sirius, terlihat Remus mengangguk. Seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Mereka akan mencoba untuk melihat lagi apa yang hilang.

Peter mulai mengerti leluconnya, dan mulai tertawa mencicit.

"Masa? Kalau ada 'kan _Prophet_ pasti menyebarnya! Tidak mungkin mereka akan melewatkan berita sebesar itu." Sirius menguasai diri, dan berkata dengan puas sambil terus mencoba mencari sesuatu yang hilang dari sahabatnya itu.

"Masalahnya, Pads, _Prophet_ tidak tahu soal ini karena si Anjing jadi-jadian itu menyembunyikannya dari dunia sihir." James nyengir lebar.

Itu dia.

Tidak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang menyinari kedua matanya walaupun ia tersenyum seperti itu. Sirius dan Remus menyadarinya detik itu juga. Bahkan Peter pun tahu bahwa ada yang salah. Ada yang kurang.

Sirius mengalihkan perhatiannya dari James dan memutuskan untuk membiarkannya untuk kali ini, "Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tahu? Siapa dia?" tanyanya, tidak terlalu berminat lagi.

James terang-terangan tertawa dan menunjuk Sirius, bersamaan dengan Remus dan Peter yang ikut tertawa juga.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sirius untuk memahaminya, lalu sambil ikut tertawa dia menerjang James setengah hati, dan jadilah pertengkaran kecil di Ruang Kebutuhan itu, yang entah mengapa Remus dan Peter juga akhirnya terlibat.

Suasana itu untuk sementara setidaknya bisa menjauhkan pikiran mereka dari masalah James. Benar, hanya untuk sementara.

.

.

.

Lily Evans merasa kesal. Benar-benar kesal.

Tadi pagi, dia memang kesal karena Potter sialan itu, tapi sekarang dia merasa benar-benar kesal atas tingkah laku teman-temannya. Mereka tidak berbicara satu kata pun kepadanya sejak dia menolak James tadi pagi. Merlin, apa masalah mereka? Dan sekarang, manisnya, sahabatnya sendiri sedang menyeretnya entah ke mana untuk '_berbicara_ _penting_'. Lily merasa punggungnya terbentur keras ke tembok, dan keluhan pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Lily Evans, aku sayang padamu, tapi untuk kali ini aku muak dengan sikapmu! Berilah James kesempatan, Lils! Tidakkah kau lihat wajahnya saat kau menolaknya lagi tadi pagi?" Wajah Hestia Jones, sahabat Lily, terlihat kesal. Kedua tangan Hestia mencengkeram bahu Lily, sementara gadis yang dipojokkan itu memicingkan matanya kepada Hestia seolah berkata 'Apa yang kau inginkan?'

Karena, sesungguhnya, Lily merasa kalau tindakan ini sama sekali _tidak_ diperlukan.

"Wajahnya tidak pernah berubah. Selalu menyebalkan." tukas Lily kasar. Peduli apa sahabatnya kepada Potter brengsek itu? Dia kira Hestia berada di pihaknya!

Tampak sekali Hestia mulai naik pitam, "_Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Lil!_" Hestia menjerit kehilangan kesabaran, sementara Lily terperanjat, "Aku tahu kau tidak pernah peduli terhadapnya. Tapi tidakkah kau setidaknya pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaannya setiap kau tolak? Bagaimana rasanya saat kau diputuskan dua tahun lalu, Lils? Bagaimana rasanya saat Snivellus memanggilmu 'kau-tahu-apa' tahun lalu?" Lily berjengit, "Benar. Itulah yang dia rasakan setiap hari kau menolaknya! Apakah kau pikir dia benar-benar hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa menaklukkan semua wanita di Hogwarts? Apakah kau pikir dia tidak memiliki perasaan _apapun_ terhadapmu? Dia menyu—_mencintaimu_, bahkan!"

"Well," Lily berusaha membalasnya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Perhatikan matanya!" desis Hestia tajam, dan Lily sekali lagi berjengit. Sahabatnya, yang tidak pernah memiliki masalah apapun terhadapnya, belum pernah memarahinya sebelum ini, "Aku selalu ingin menceramahimu tentang dia, tapi kutahan karena dia baik-baik saja selama ini! Tapi sekarang sudah kelewat batas, Lils."

"Apa pedulimu?" Lily mendesis sama tajamnya. Apa peduli sahabatnya? Apa urusannya? Kalau Hestia sangat peduli terhadap Potter, kenapa tidak dia saja yang berkencan dengan manusia spesies kepala besar itu?

"_Apa peduliku_? Apa _peduliku_, Lils? Asal kau tahu saja, bukan hanya aku yang mengkhawatirkannya. Alice, Dorcas, Profesor McGonnagall, bahkan sampai adik Black yang berada di Slytherin pun khawatir tentangnya! Kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang menanyai Marauders soal bagaimana perasaan James selama siang tadi? Jujur saja, semua sahabat-sahabatmu, orang-orang yang dekat denganmu, bahkan aku, mulai berpikir bahwa _kau_ kelewatan! Setiap manusia punya hati, termasuk dia!"

Lily tidak percaya ini. Dia merasa seperti dilempar ke dalam peti dan di kubur hidup-hidup. Mulut Lily terbuka, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar untuk menyangkal semuanya. Karena dari dalam lubuk hatinya, dia mulai merasa bersalah perlahan-lahan, dan dia tidak suka itu, "A… A… Aku tidak—"

"Tidak, apanya!" Sembur Hestia saat itu juga, tidak membiarkan Lily berbicara, "Dia mulai kehilangan cahaya matanya! Dia tidak ingin berbuat onar lagi, demi Merlin!" Hestia mencengkeram bahu Lily lebih kencang, "Dia bukan dirinya lagi belakangan ini. Aku akhirnya melakukan ini bukan hanya karena Black membayarku, tapi karena, asal kau tahu saja, aku memergokinya _menangis_ Jumat malam lalu. Mari kita ingat, apa yang terjadi Jumat lalu, Miss Evans?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" teriak Lily tanpa berpikir. Lalu kalimat Hestia menghantamnya. Dia melakukan sesuatu kepada James, Jumat itu. Dia mempermalukannya di Aula Besar hanya karena dia berusaha mengutuk beberapa Slytherin yang mengatainya 'Darah-Lumpur'. Dengan cara apa? Dia berteriak kepadanya bahwa dia tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari makhluk paling menyebalkan sedunia seperti dia. Di depan semua orang. Setelah itu James memang pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, tapi dia tetap tersenyum kepada Lily keesokan harinya.

"Apa kau puas sekarang? Itu kan, yang kau inginkan, membuatnya menderita? Well, selamat, Lils. Kau telah melakukannya. _Kau senang, sekarang?_" Hestia menjeritkan tiga kata itu, melemparnya pandangan dingin, lalu dia berlari pergi, meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar mandi.

Lily masih bersandar di tembok kamar mandi di mana Hestia memojokkannya barusan. Lily berdiri diam. Shock dan terpana atas semua kebenaran yang dijejalkan ke otaknya oleh sahabatnya itu.

Lily menggigit bibirnya. Kesal atas kebenaran dari apa yang Hestia katakan. Lily selama ini memang kejam kepada James, tapi itu juga selalu salah James sendiri. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, pria itu tidak pernah mengutuk Snape lagi seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Well, kecuali kalau terpaksa.

Dia hanya melakukan onar kalau memang dibutuhkan, dan tidak pernah benar-benar mengganggunya selain menyapanya dan mengajaknya berkencan. Cowok itu memang selalu berusaha membantu Lily, tapi selalu dalam arti yang baik. James membelanya, dan Lily membalas semua itu dengan kejam.

Lily meninju cermin wastafel di sebelahnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, tapi air mata tidak keluar. Mungkin dia lebih ingin berteriak kesal. Kesal karena semua itu benar. Dia jauh lebih kesal atas kebenaran, daripada sedih dan kecewa atas perbuatan kejamnya selama ini.

Sekesal apapun dia merasa, dia tahu bahwa semuanya benar. Gadis berambut merah ini menyesal. Menyesal karena dia tidak pernah _setidaknya_ memberi James kesempatan. Menyesal karena segala perbuatannya terhadap James tidak bisa dihapus saja dari memorinya. Hebat. Sekarang otaknnya hanya bisa berpikir kepada kalimat yang sangat mengena itu. Benar, kalimat itu sangat mengenainya, seolah-olah Hestia telah menamparnya.

Lily berusaha tidak memikirkan kalimat menyakitkan itu,

_Itu kan, yang kau inginkan? Membuatnya menderita?_

_._

Hestia keluar kamar mandi, masih berlari. Dia tidak memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia hanya berlari, dan terus berlari. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah meneriaki Lily. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa terus-menerus melihat James menderita seperti itu. Dia merasa sangat kacau. Dia terus berlari, dan—

"Hest?"

Sial. Pemilik suara orang itu adalah orang yang paling terakhir ingin Ia temui sejagat raya, saat ini.

Hestia berbalik perlahan setelah mengumpat, mencoba menguasai diri, "Kau butuh sesuatu, James?"

James segera menghampirinya, menyambar lengan Hestia, dan menyeretnya ke kursi terdekat yang bisa mereka temui, yang sebenarnya berada di ujung koridor.

"Bilang 'iya' saja kenapa sih?" gerutu Hestia sambil mengelus-elus otot lengannya yang terasa nyeri.

Pria berkaca mata tebal itu berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, "Dengar, Padf—Sirius tadi memberi tahuku, aku tidak tahu apakah Ia bercanda atau tidak, tapi kalau kau memang benar-benar disuruhnya untuk berbicara kepada Evans, jangan lakukan itu."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sial.

"Eh. Aduh, James. Ups. Kayaknya kau terlambat, deh." Hestia berusaha memasang wajah memelasnya sebaik mungkin.

"Ap—Kau benar-benar melakukannya? Apa yang kau katakan?" Wajahnya lebih terlihat tertarik daripada bersalah, tapi pria itu menguasai tampang wajahnya dengan cepat.

Hestia harus menahan tawa, sebelum akhirnya mengatakan, "Er… Tidak perlu dipikirkan, James. Semua beres. Aku jamin."

James terlihat benar-benar bersalah, tapi terkejut juga, "Merlin, apa yang kau katakan?"

Hestia benar-benar tertawa kecil sekarang, "Bukan apa-apa. Tidak ada salahnya membela teman sendiri, kan?"

James memandangnya selama sepersekian detik, sebelum bersandar dengan sikap letih.

Hestia menggigit bibirnya sebentar, "James," ujar Hestia pelan sambil menyentuh lengan James dengan ragu-ragu, "Apakah kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Aku mengenalmu. Mungkin tidak seperti Alice, tapi aku juga mengenalmu cukup dekat hingga aku tahu bahwa ada yang hilang darimu. Kau memaksakan dirimu sendiri. Menangislah. Berteriaklah sekeras mungkin sampai Voldemort mendengarmu, kalau perlu." Hestia tersenyum padanya sekilas.

"Aku menghargai itu, Hest. Dan… soal… yang hilang itu, jangan khawatir. Aku yakin sebentar lagi juga balik sendiri setelah aku bisa melupakan Evans. Mungkin aku bisa meng-_obliviate_ diriku sendiri, jadi—"

Hestia terkesiap mendengar itu.

Apa katanya barusan?

"James! Kau benar-benar bodoh!" Hestia memukuli setiap inci tubuh James yang bisa Ia capai, sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya dihentikan oleh James.

"Hest, sudah—Auch! cukup banyak yang mengataiku bodoh hari ini tanpa kau menambahinya, terima kasih banyak!" James menggenggam kedua tangan Hestia dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya meraba sisi perutnya yang baru saja dipukuli Hestia.

"Itu karena kau pantas menerimanya! James…" Hestia melepaskan kedua tangannya dan memandang pasrah kepada cowok bermata cokelat di depannya itu, "Sedalam apa lagi kau ingin membuat dirimu terpuruk, James? Kau hanya menghancurkan dirimu sendiri dengan berusaha mencoba melupakan Lily! Demi Merlin, kau sangat bodoh! Melupakan Lily tidak akan memulihkan dirimu! Itu hanya akan membuatmu bertambah parah!"

James menggeram, "Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau bahkan dia saja tidak ingin berada dalam radius tujuh meter dariku kalau dia bisa! Dia membenciku, Hestia! Mencintai wanita yang membenciku juga tidak akan membuat semuanya jauh lebih baik untukku, kan?"

"Dia tidak membencimu." bisik Hestia.

"Omong kosong. Aku lelah, Jones. Aku— Aku terbangun setiap tengah malam belakangan ini. Karena mimpi buruk. Mimpi semua orang yang ku sayang meninggal, termasuk Lily. Sekarang ini Voldemort sedang segila-gilanya, Hest. Aku mencintainya. Aku rela terjun dari jurang kalau itu adalah hanya satu-satunya cara untuk—"

"James, hush!" sela Hestia dengan nada mencela.

"Kau tidak mengerti, sekarang ini semuanya sedang kacau. Dengan adanya Voldemort, dan dia sebagai Kelahiran-Muggle…"

Hestia dalam hati bangga kepada dirinya sendiri. James akan menumpahkan semuanya kepada_nya_ tanpa sadar. Dan itulah yang bisa Ia lakukan untuk James saat ini. James terlihat sangat kepayahan merangkai kata-kata. Lily, Lily, dan hanya Lily lah yang menempel di otaknya saat ini.

"…Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku mencintai Lily. Lily membenciku. Sekarang, kalau aku ingin berubah pun sudah terlambat. Aku lelah mengejar Lily, tapi aku merasa belum seharusnya aku menyerah. Masih ada setahun lagi, dan aku harus mendapatkan setiap kesempatan yang bisa aku dapat. Aku rela melakukan apa saja. Tapi… setiap Lily tersenyum, aku merasa kalau semuanya cukup asalkan dia senang. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, semuanya pasti akan lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau dia tersenyum karena aku…"

James tiba-tiba mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan pasrah, dan mulai memukuli dirinya sendiri, "Aku memang tolol! Aku bodoh! Aku brengsek! Kepala besar, goblok, idiot, mana mau dia—"

Hestia meletakkan tangan kirinya di sisi wajah James.

Itu membuat James berhenti, setidaknya.

"Menyesal pun tidak ada gunanya, James. Aku sudah berbicara kepadanya, dan—"

"Dan tidak akan ada gunanya."

Hestia menyikut James dengan kesal.

James menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, wajahnya terpilin, bahunya mulai bergetar. "Kau tidak akan mengerti. Aku berharap dia merasa bersalah bukan karena suruhan orang lain, Hest. Aku ingin dia menyadarinya sendiri."

Hestia tersenyum pahit dan bergeser lebih dekat kepada James, "Dia akan menyadarinya. Aku memberinya petunjuk dengan cara yang keras, tapi dia pasti akan mengerti. Dia memang brillian, tapi dia memang buta kalau hal-hal yang seperti ini datang. Tanpa Sirius bayar pun aku pasti akan melakukan ini untukmu."

Kepala James bersandar ke kepala Hestia yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

Hestia juga ikut bersandar ke bahu James. Dia tahu, kata-kata tidak akan membuat James lebih baik. Tapi dia tahu, bahwa kesendirian pun tidak akan membantu. Jadi Hestia memilih untuk membiarkan James terisak pelan di rambutnya.

Membiarkannya mengeluarkan semua emosi yang dia timbun secara perlahan-lahan. Seperti air mata James sendiri, yang mengalir dari puncak kepala Hestia sampai ujung rambutnya. Setiap butir, memancarkan berbagai emosi yang selalu ditahannya selama lima tahun terakhir ini. Setiap butir, untuk melepaskan semuanya dan membiarkan kenangannya pergi.

.

.

.

Sirius bersandar malas di sofa dekat perapian di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Yang dia lakukan sejak setengah jam lalu adalah menunggu. Dia memiliki ide hebat tentang onar berikutnya yang harus didiskusikan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Atau setidaknya itulah rencana sebelumnya. Tapi tidak, dia menunggu orang lain.

"Moony!" kata Sirius lega saat melihat Remus selesai mengerjakan essay-nya dan duduk di sebelah Sirius yang terlihat sangat… bosan?

"Kerjakan essay-mu atau kau akan mendapat detensi dari Slughorn besok." desis Remus.

Sirius mengabaikannya, "Apa kau memegang Peta Perampok?"

Alis Remus terangkat, dia memergoh kantungnya, dan hanya mendapat perkamen kecil berbentuk persegi, "Siapa yang kau cari? Kalau _dia_, menurut Alice pasti dia akan kembali sekitar 2 sampai tiga menit lagi. Atau mungkin lebih cepat. Alice bilang dia melihatnya berlari kearah Ruang Rekreasi." Remus melambaikan perkamen persegi berisi tulisan kecil-kecil itu.

Sirius memutar bola matanya, "Bukan, goblok. Prongs, tentu saja."

"Oh, dia kan sedang berbicara dengan Hestia. Masa kau lupa? Lagipula Peta Perampok dan Jubah James sepertinya disembunyikan oleh James entah dimana. Atau mungkin dibawa olehnya. _Accio_ tidak akan berfungsi. Dia tampaknya ingin menyendiri, Pads." Remus menjelaskan.

"Dia seharusnya mendengarkan apa kataku saat kita kelas masih kelas satu—Jangan tanya!" Sirius melotot kepada Remus.

Remus menghela nafasnya, "Aku bisa menebaknya. Hei, Kapan terakhir kali kau melihat Prongs menangis?"

Sirius tertawa, "Prongs? Menangis? Mimpi apa kau semalam?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar dia selalu menghilang dari kasur tiap malam?" Remus bertanya kesal.

Sirius menggeleng seperti Anjing yang ingin mengenyahkan air.

"Pastinya. Anjing." Remus bergumam.

"AH!" teriak Sirius tiba-tiba, sementara Remus mendelik dan menutup telinganya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak memiliki kapasitas suara, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa—"

"Evans! Kesini kau!" panggil Sirius tanpa memedulikan protes Remus.

Sirius melempar notes kecil kepada Remus, yang ditangkap dan dibacanya dengan sekali lihat. Remus menyimpan notes itu dan mengangkat sebelah alis kepada Sirius yang mengabaikannya.

Lily, yang baru saja masuk ke ruang rekreasi, segera menghampiri mereka dengan mata dan wajah yang merah. Sirius menyadari itu, dan menyeringai. Lily tampak marah. Murka.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN KEPADA HESTIA?" teriak Lily saat dia sudah mencapai mereka berdua.

Sirius berdiri dan menyengir kepada Lily dengan licik, "Apa yang _dia_ katakan kepadamu?"

Lily berjengit. Dia menyambar lengan kemeja Sirius, dan Sirius juga mulai tampak panik. Dia memejamkan matanya, menunggu tamparan atau tinjuan atau kutukan, sementara Remus memandang keduanya dengan tampak waspada.

Tapi tidak datang apa-apa.

Sirius membuka sebelah matanya perlahan. Wajahnya yang sempat pucat mulai berwarna lagi. Lalu dilihatnya, bahu Lily bergetar, dan Lily menjatuhkan wajahnya ke dada Sirius, yang mulutnya menganga dengan shock. Lily Evans. Menyentuh Sirius. Keajaiban.

Lily terisak. Menangis. Dia merasa menyesal atas James, dan tentu saja dia juga selalu tidak baik kepada Sirius selama ini. Kedua tangan Lily mencengkeram erat kemeja Sirius, dan terus menangis. Sirius memadang Remus meminta bantuan, yang hanya tersenyum mendukung dengan gugup.

"Er… Evans?" ucap Sirius pelan, "Kau menangis di kemejaku."

Lily tidak menghiraukannya, dia hanya berbisik, "Maaf." Dan terus menangis.

Sirius terkekeh, "Untuk kemejaku? Lupakan saja, kau boleh nangis dimana pun kau suka. Tapi aku mendapat kesan bahwa perminta maafan mu bukan untuk itu."

"Segalanya. Untuk segalanya." Bisik Lily.

Wajah Sirius melembut, kekagetan mulai hilang dari wajahnya, "Menangislah semaumu."

Lily mengeluarkan tawa bergetar, "Berapa banyak kau membayar Hestia?" tanyanya sambil menyembunyian wajahnya di kemeja Sirius.

Cowok tampan itu memberi Lily pelukan canggung dan ikut tertawa, "Dia yang menyuruhku untuk membayarnya agar dia bisa mengarang cerita padamu. Er… Ehem, Evans, aku juga minta maaf."

Lily terdiam, sementara sekarang Remus lah yang menganga dengan shock. Sirius Black? Meminta maaf?

"Hanya begitu saja? Tidak ada tuduhan atas apa yang telah kulakukan kepada Potter?" isak Lily.

Wajah Sirius menegang, "Itu urusanmu dan dia." Katanya kaku. "Aku tidak akan ikut campur. Kau harus berbicara baik-baik kepadanya."

Lily tertawa lemah di pelukan Sirius yang canggung, "Kau membuat Hest ikut campur."

Sirius hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Lily. Kata siapa yang ikut campur hanya Hestia? Sirius tertawa kecil dan membiarkan Lily membasahi kemejanya dengan air matanya. Suasana diantara mereka masih sangat canggung.

"Kau tidak mengerti seberapa besar aku merasa kesal dan bersalah." Lily berhenti menangis, tapi masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ketegangan memenuhi mereka kembali.

Remus, yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menonton, menjawab, "Dia… Kurasa dia jauh lebih menyesal daripada kau, Lil's."

"Kau tidak tahu itu." bisik gadis berambut merah itu.

"Aku tahu. Dia Prongs. Mudah untuk menebaknya." Remus menepuk kepala Lily pelan, dan pergi keluar ruang rekreasi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Hening.

"Tolong jangan pergi juga." Lily berbicara pelan. Suaranya serak.

"Eh?"

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi. Tinggallah. Semuanya menghindariku seharian ini."

Sirius mengangguk. Dia setengah menyeret Lily, pindah tempak duduk ke sofa yang jauh lebih panjang, kemudian merangkul Lily di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia igin memaafkanku?" Lily menyandar ke bahu Sirius.

"Entahlah, aku tidak pintar dalam hal itu." Sirius tampak santai.

"Bl—Sirius, kenapa kau ingin memaafkanku? Kukira kau sangat membenciku." Lily memandanginya dengan tatapan 'Apa-Yang-Kau-Rencanakan?'

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya tidak menyukaimu karena kau selalu membuat Prongs… bertampang suram. Jujur saja, aku masih belum sepenuhnya memaafkanmu. "

Lily mengangguk sedih dan mulai bangkit.

"Tunggu." Sirius menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lily, "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku memang belum bisa memaafkanmu sampai kau sudah baikan dengan James, lalu kenapa? Omong-omong, aku selalu ingin punya adik perempuan, kau tahu? Aku selalu ingin menjadi kakak yang bisa melindungi dan menyayangi si Adik walaupun aku akan selalu mengerjainya."

Lily duduk kembali, masih terdiam. Yang Sirius katakan sebenarnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"La—"

"Kau punya Regulus." Sambar Lily, masih tidak begitu mengerti.

"Dia bahkan tidak menganggapku sebagai kakak. Bangun, Lily. Aku ingin kau menjadi adikku yang baik. Nurut sajalah."

"Yang kau bicarakan ini meleset jauh dari topik. Lalu, aku lebih tua darimu dan kau hanya akan memperbudakku." Desis Lily.

"Oh ayolaaaaaaaah." Rengek Sirius kekanakan.

Mau tak mau Lily tertawa kecil melihat sikap Sirius, "Kau akan lebih pantas menjadi adik dengan sikap seperti itu."

"Tapi kalau aku jadi adik, Lily pintar, image ku akan hancur. Aku lebih memilih menjadi kakakmu biar nanti saat ada laki-laki yang mengajakmu berkencan, aku bisa mengutuk mereka tanpa suruhan Prongs lagi." Sirius nyegir lebar.

"Ternyata itu kau dan dia?" suara Lily naik satu oktaf.

"Um…"

"Hei, aku bercanda. Aku tidak keberatan. Jadi kau tidak benar-benar berencana menyayangiku? Hanya ingin mengutuk manusia tidak bersalah?" alis Lily terangkat sebelah.

"Aku akan mencoba menyayangimu sebaik mungkin. Sebagai adikku, tentu saja. Bukan sebagai kakak. Bagian mengutuk orang-orang itu kuanggap sebagai bonus."

Lily tersenyum sambil memutar bola matanya, "Boleh kita coba."

"Benarkah?" mata Sirius berbinar kekanakan.

Lily mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa, adikku yang galak?"

Si Adik memutar bola matanya lagi, "Aku merasa lebih baik. Seperti yang kau bilang, mungkin malam ini aku akan mencoba berbicara kepada James."

"Itulah tugas seorang kakak." Sirius mengangguk puas.

"Tapi maaf saja, aku lebih menyayangi kakak kandungku daripada arogan sepertimu." Lily menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ini baru permulaan, adik kecil. Sebentar lagi derajatku akan naik jauh daripada kakak kandungmu itu."

"Berharap saja, Black."

Sirius terkekeh, memeluk Lily sekali dengan erat, lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Membiarkannya merasa tenang agar dia siap saat dia harus berbicara kepada James nanti.

Rencana dari Hestia telah dia lakukan dengan sempurna.

Tapi bukan hanya itu, dia juga baru saja mendapat adik berambut merah yang sangat menyeramkan. Pikiran itu, bukannya membuat Sirius menyerngit, malah membuatnya tersenyum senang dan bangga.

Keluar dari lubang lukisan, Sirius melihat Hestia dan Remus menunggunya diluar.

Sirius mengangguk kepada mereka. Mereka balas mengangguk. Remus melambaikan notes yang tadi dilempar oleh Sirius. Tulisan _'Serahkan semuanya padaku. Kau pergilah keluar dan bicara kepada Hestia nanti.'_ mulai memudar. Remus merobek kertas itu, lalu berbalik pergi, mengerjakan apa yang dia ingin, atau harus dikerjakan.

Sirius melihat Hestia masih menunggunya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Memberi sinyal pun tidak. Dia berlagak seakan Sirius lah yang harus menyapanya. Tapi anehnya, dia tidak merasa keberatan. Entah kenapa, dihadapan wanita yang satu ini, dia merasa semua kekanakannya menguap begitu saja.

Dengan langkah ringan, Sirius menghampiri Hestia, "Kurasa aku tadi melakukannya dengan cukup bagus."

Hestia mengangguk, "Aku mendengarnya. Kau sangat menikmatinya."

Alis Sirius terangkat.

"Hanya salah satu benda dari Zonko, Black. Omong-omong, aku menyuruh Remus untuk mencari James. Sebaiknya kau pergi dan ikut mencarinya." kata Hestia.

"Kau kan tadi sedang bersamanya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kabur?" Sirius menuduh Hestia.

"Tadi dia pergi ke kamar mandi. Kutunggu dia diluar, tapi dia tidak keluar sama sekali."

Sirius mengumpat, "Jubah sialan!" desisnya.

"Jubah apa?" Tanya Hestia curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kurasa aku tidak usah turun tangan, Jones. Kau juga istirahat sajalah. Moo—Remus akan membawa Pr—James kembali sebelum malam. Omong-omong, kau dengar sendiri apa yang Lily katakan tadi, kan? Saat dia bilang bahwa dia akan berbicara kepada James malam ini?"

Hestia mengangguk.

"Kalau James tidak bangun tengah malam nanti, Lily pasti akan menyruhku atau Remus untuk memanggilnya. Atau mungkin akan kusepak dia keluar. Setelah itu, apakah kau keberatan memasang alat Zonko itu dan merekamnya?" Sirius menguap.

Hestia mendelik tidak suka, "Aku _mungkin_ tidak keberatan. Tapi daripada itu, Black, bagaimana kalau mereka memutuskan untuk—"

"Itu urusan nanti."

Sirius berdiri dengan santainya. Hestia juga masih terus bersandar di tembok. Mereka hanya saling bertatapan tanpa mengedip sekalipun. Seperti mengatakan sesuatu kepada satu sama lain hanya dengan kontak mata.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi kakak Lily? Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Hestia dingin.

"Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa. Aku diam-diam selalu mencari tahu tentang Lily. Kadang-kadang sebenarnya atas suruhan James, tapi dia ternyata memiliki kakak yang tidak ingin berbicara padanya, kan? Dan aku memiliki Adik yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pelahap maut. Jadi kubuat dia menjadi adikku. Pengganti Regulus."

"Kau kira dia ingin menggantikan kakaknya dengan orang sepertimu?" Hestia mencibir.

"Patut dicoba."

Akhirnya Hestia berdiri tegak. Dia maju terus sampai jarak antara dia dan Sirius hanya sekitar empat sampai lima cm.

Tidak ada yang bergerak. Apa yang mereka lakukan hanyalah bertatapan dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Mereka bagaikan berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak bersentuhan. Mereka hanya terhanyut di dalam tatapan masing-masing.

Hestia tiba-tiba memutuskan kontak matanya dengan sedikit terpaksa. Dia menunduk dan melihat kemeja Sirius yang masih basah karena perbuatan Lily tadi. Hestia mundur selangkah, dan berbalik,

"Sampai nanti, Black." Sahutnya sambil terus berjalan dan menyebar notes yang pasti tadi telah disiapkannya dan dilipatnya menjadi bentuk burung.

Burung-burung kertas itu beterbangan ke segala arah, mencari alamat yang dituju di dalam kastil.

Sirius juga berbalik, berjalan kearah sebaliknya sambil diikuti oleh seekor burung kertas dari Hestia, "Sampai nanti, Jones."

.

.

.

Alice dan Frank sedang berjalan di perpustakaan. Mencari James, sambil menunggu sinyal berikutnya dari Hestia. Atau mungkin Remus. Mereka sudah bertemu dengan Remus, yang telah memberikan mereka instruksi untuk menggeret James ke ruang rekreasi kalau bertemu dengannya. Tapi mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyebut-nyebut bahwa Lily akan berbicara dengannya malam ini.

Mereka berdua telah melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan oleh Hestia dan Sirius dengan baik. Mengawasi Lily ternyata pekerjaan yang mudah. Sekarang tinggal James. Dia jauh lebih sulit dicari daripada Lily. Berkali lipat jauh lebih sulit. Berbeda dengan Lily, James memiliki bahan-bahan untuk menyembunyikan diri. Diam-diam Alice tahu tentang Jubah Gaib dari Charlus, ayah James, itu sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Alice berhenti, "Frank…" gumamnya pelan.

"Ada apa?" balas Frank _gentle_, ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Alice tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menunjuk kearah seekor burung kertas yang terbang menuju mereka.

Frank melepaskan genggaman tangan Alice, dan menangkap burung itu. Burung itu otomatis terbuka menjadi secarik perkamen berbentuk persegi setelah disentuh oleh Alice dan Frank bersamaan.

Burung kertas itu sudah dimantrai agar hanya merespon sentuhan orang-orang tertentu.

Mereka membaca notes dari Hestia itu, mengangguk pasrah, dan melanjutkan pencarian mereka.

.

Remus sudah mencari kemana-mana. Dari lapangan Quidditch sampai ruang kebutuhan, James tidak ada dimana-mana. Peter sudah Ia suruh untuk bertransformasi menjadi tikus agar siapa tahu saja dia bisa masuk ke dalam jubah James tanpa sengaja. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Remus hanya ingin mengenyahkannya. Dia sangat tidak berguna di saat seperti ini. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, tiba-tiba Insting Serigalanya membuat dia mendongak dan melihat seekor burung kertas dari Hestia.

Dia menjulurkan tangan, menangkap burung itu. Dia berharap itu adalah notes dari Hestia yang mengatakan bahwa James sudah ditemukan, tapi ternyata bukan. Dia membaca perkamen itu dalam hitungan duapuluh detik, lalu menyimpannya di dalam kantung. Setelah menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, dia melangkah lagi dan berharap James akan segera ditemukan tidak lama lagi.

.

Sirius meremas perkamen dari Hestia yang baru dia buka setelah dia sampai ke tempat yang sepi dan tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

'_Dorcas berada di Ruang Rekreasi dan mengawasi Lily, dan untuk jaga-jaga kalu James sudah kembali. Kalau salah satu diantara kalian sudah berhasil menemukan James dan menyuruhnya kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi, kirimlah surat._

_Setelah itu, peran masing-masing selesai. Sisanya tinggal diserahkan kepada Lily dan James.'_

* * *

><p>Malam hari datang dengan sangat cepat untuk Lily. Dia bermondar-mandir dari depan tangga asrama laki-laki sampai depan tangga asrama perempuan berulang kali. Di sofa dekat situ, Dorcas memperhatikannya dengan bosan. Kalau dilihat dari presentase kebosanan Dorcas, Lily mungkin sudah berbolak-balik lebih dari duapuluh kali.<p>

"Apa dia keluar… tidak masuk akal… kemana… dimana dia… kenapa…" gumam Lily cepat sambil terus berbolak-balik dengan langkah gelisah.

Lily berharap James akan kembali segera. Lily sudah merangkai kata-kata yang bagus untuk berbicara kepada James, dan dia berharap dia akan mengingat seluruh skenario yang sudah dia buat. Satu-satunya yang sangat dikhawatirkannya adalah bahwa dia akan meledak begitu James mengatakan sesuatu yang memancing amarahnya.

Walaupun Lily ingin menyangkalnya, dia berharap saat ini Sirius ada untuk membuatnya tenang. Sedari tadi dia menunggu, Sirius tidak kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi sejak dia meninggalkan Lily. 'Mungkin sedang berada di lemari sapu lagi', batin Lily kesal.

Lily berhenti bermondar-mandir dan duduk di anak tangga paling bawah asrama perempuan. Dia menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Merasa putus asa dan depresi. Dia tidak siap mental sama sekali. Jujur saja, Lily masih kesal karena dialah yang harus melakukan ini semua.

Tiba-tiba pintu lubang lukisan terbuka dan kepala Lily terangkat dengan cepat untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. Dia berharap itu adalah James atau Sirius… atau mungkin Hestia. Dia tidak melihat semua temannya kecuali Dorcas, sejak Sirius berbicara baik-baik kepadanya.

Dia memandang lurus-lurus ke arah lubang lukisan, menunggu untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. Jari-jarinya sudah tersilang dibelakang punggungnya. Dia memicingkan matanya, masih menunggu. Menurutnya, memasuki lubang lukisan sepertinya tidak memakan waktu yang begitu lama.

Tapi pintu itu tertutup. Pintu itu tertutup dengan suara seperti seseorang yang membanting pintu. Lily berdiri dengan kesal. Apa-apaan barusan? Kenapa tidak ada yang masuk? Gadis berambut merah ini menghampiri pintu lukisan. Tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Reparo." Bisik Lily percuma.

Lily memukul kesal benda mati itu.

BLAM

Lily terkesiap. Begitu pula dengan seluruh isi Ruang Rekreasi. Lily memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat suara bantingan pintu barusan. Ternyata pintu asrama laki-laki. Aneh. Pertama, suara bantingan lukisan, lalu suara bantingan pintu asrama laki-laki. Semuanya memandang pintu itu dengan raut wajah aneh.

Tetap berdiri di tempatnya, Lily mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang cukup keras sehingga ia bisa mendengarnya, "Apa itu barusan?", "Tidak ada siapa-siapa…", "Apa itu rusak?", "Siapa barusan?"

Lily mendapati semua ini aneh. Gadis jenius ini memikirkan segala cara untuk penyihir agar menjadi tidak terlihat. Dia tahu, ada mantra untuk itu. Tapi itu sangat sulit. Mungkin hanya Dumbledore yang bisa melakukannya. Ada juga jubah gaib yang berada di cerita Beedle… Tapi tidak mungkin itu ada. Tapi tetap saja… Adakah yang punya?

Dia berlari menaiki tangga asrama laki-laki – pertama kalinya seumur hidup Lily – dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu bercampur ragu-ragu. Dia memandangi satu persatu pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Ada begitu banyak pintu, dan hanya satu pintulah yang menarik perhatian Lily. Pintu itu adalah pintu yang tergantung papan bertuliskan 'MARAUDERS DORM!'.

Lily bergerak dengan insting seolah-olah pintu itu sendirilah yang mengundangnya. Dia maju dengan penuh rasa keingin tahuan yang meluap-luap. Lily menyentuh kenop pintu itu dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Ibunya mengatakan kalau memasuki kamar orang lain tanpa izin itu tidak sopan, namun keingin tahuannya yang besar ternyata berhasil mengalahkan etika saat ini.

Dia memutar pelan kenop pintu itu dan membukanya sedikit. Lily mengintip dari celah kecil itu. Kamar itu sangat gelap. Merasa yakin tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya, Lily masuk dengan langkah pelan, "Lumos!"

Dia melihat sekilas ke sekeliling ruangan yang berantakan itu, dan sedetik kemudian, Lily menjatuhkan tongkatnya dengan kaget.

Dia tidak sendirian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desis seorang pria yang berada dihadapannya – James – kasar.

Lily membuka mulutnya dengan sedikit takut, dia tidak pernah mendengar suara James yang sedang marah – benar-benar marah, sebelumnya, "A… aku… M-maaf, aku akan—"

"Tidak semudah itu, Evans." James memungut tongkat Lily yang masih menyala, "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau disini."

James menyalakan lampu kamar itu dengan tongkatnya sendiri.

Lily tersentak melihat keadaan James yang begitu berminyak, rambutnya jauh lebih berantakan dari biasanya, kemejanya lecak, dan – yang paling membuat Lily khawatir – adalah bahwa kamar itu berantakan karena banyak sekali benda-benda hancur yang berserakan di seluruh pelosok lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Potter?" tanya Lily parau, lalu dengan sekejap dia menyesal telah berkata seperti itu. Untuk apa bertanya? Dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada James. Dia sendirilah yang telah terjadi pada James.

James menatap Lily dengan mata cokelatnya yang benar-benar gelap. Tidak salah lagi, semua yang telah dikatakan teman-temannya itu benar. Lily memejamkan matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri dan berharap sepenuh hati agar amarahnya tidak akan keluar.

"Aku bertanya duluan. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" James bertanya lagi. Namun jauh lebih dingin.

Lily mundur selangkah dengan langkah gontai, "Aku… ingin menemuimu," bisiknya pelan.

"Keluar." sahut James tegas. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang sangat terbaca.

"Tidak." bisik Lily lagi, berusaha tetap tenang.

"Keluar." ulang James dengan sedikit membentak.

Tapi Lily tidak beranjak satu langkah pun dari tempatnya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau berada disini bukan karena kemauanmu sendiri."

"Maaf? Bisa ulangi?" suara Lily meningkat satu oktaf.

"Kau mendengarku, Evans. Kau tidak tuli. Kembalilah ke Ruang Rekreasi dan pergilah sejauh mungkin. Kau membuatku pusing. Pergi dan ganggu saja Sirius daripada aku. Bilang kepada Hest kalau aku menghargai apa yang dia lakukan, tapi maaf, tidak terima kasih." James memejamkan matanya. Kata-kata yang keluar barusan dari mulutnya itu terdengar dipaksakan.

Tapi sayangnya Lily tidak menyadari nada paksa dalam suara James. Dia mengerjap shock. Walaupun tadi sudah bertekad untuk tidak meledak, apa yang baru saja James katakan itu mustahil diabaikan. Jadi dia membuat James pusing? Dia pikir dia sendiri tidak membuat dirinya pusing? Dan James kira dia disini karena Hestia menyuruhnya?

"Oh, jadi aku membuatmu pusing? Senang mengetahuinya. Dan untuk informasimu, Potter, aku berada disini bukan karena Hest menyuruhku. Kau kira aku tidak punya hati?" Lily berbicara sewot.

James mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kalau begitu cepat keluar." Suara James terdengar sangat pelan dan parau. Matanya sudah terbuka lagi.

"Jelaskan dulu kenapa aku harus keluar."

"Perlukah kau tahu? Bisakah kau diam saja dan pergi dari sini? Ini kamar Marauders."

"Kamar ini milik Hogwarts!"

"Pergi, Evans."

"Tidak!"

"Evans, aku tahu kau ingin berada sekamar denganku karena kau sebenarnya tergila-gila padaku, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk 'itu'. Jadi pergilah. Aku memintamu sebaik yang kubisa."

"Telan bualanmu sendiri, Potter! Bisakah kau menghentikan sikap menyebalkanmu itu?"

"Aku menyebalkan karena kau tidak menuruti apa kataku. Coba saja kau dari tadi sudah keluar, pasti damai. Suaramu menyakitkan. Kasihan telingaku." James pura-pura meringis.

"Peduli apa aku dengan telingamu? Oh, demi Merlin, lebih baik kita hentikan ini. Aku ada _keperluan _denganmu, Potter." Lily menusuk James dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa denganmu. Pergi. Pintu keluar ada di sebelah situ. Putar kenopnya, tarik pintunya, melangkahlah beberapa langkah, lalu _voila_! kau keluar. Habis perkara."

"Kau pikir kau siapa menyuruhku seperti itu, Merlin? Kau tidak berhak memerintahku seperti itu. Aku muak dengan sikapmu, Potter. Jadi tolong aku sedikit, bisakah kau mendengarkan apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu? Kau menyebalkan, arogan, bodoh, idiot, kepala besar, sombong, sok hebat, sok berkuasa—"

"DIAM!" raung James.

"TIDAK! AKU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR MUAK DENGAN SEMUANYA HARI INI!" Lily balas berteriak.

"PEDULI AMAT DENGAN HARIMU YANG BURUK, KAU KIRA HARIKU MENYENANGKAN?" James menendang kursi didepannya dengan jengkel dan emosi.

"KAU SEHARUSNYA MERASA BERSALAH! PAGI INI SEMUANYA BAIK-BAIK SAJA SAMPAI TIBA-TIBA KAU NYARIS MENGAJAKKU KENCAN!" Lily menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kepada James.

"DAN BAGAIMANA ITU BISA MENJADI SALAHKU? KAULAH YANG MENOLAKKU," James menepiskan tangan Lily dengan kasar, "KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MERASA BERSALAH!"

"AKU MEMILIKI HAK UNTUK MENOLAKMU! TAPI TAHU-TAHU SEMUANYA LANGSUNG MENJAUHIKU! MENCERAMAHIKU TENTANG DIRIMU DAN BAGAIMANA AKU SEHARUSNYA BERSIKAP KEPADAMU!" Lily mendorong James dan menghentakkan kakinya.

"LALU APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANKU? AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA!"

"SALAHMU, POTTER, ADALAH KARENA KAU MENGHASUT SEMUA TEMAN-TEMANKU—"

"MENGHASUT? AKU MENGHASUT TEMAN-TEMANMU? MEREKA HANYA MENGHIBURKU KARENA TERNYATA SELAMA INI KAU MEREMEHKAN FAKTA BAHWA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Hening.

Wajah Lily memerah. Bukan karena tersipu, tapi karena amarahnya yang begitu besar. Dadanya naik turun karena kehabisan nafas. Nafasnya pendek-pendek dan tidak teratur. Dan ada sedikit perasaan kekanakan karena kalah berargumen melandanya. Tapi Lily sengaja berhenti. Dia lelah dengan segala argumen ini. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Dan… sebenarnya apa yang baru saja James katakan menghentikannya.

"Kau… mencintaiku?" Tanya Lily pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk, tidak berani melihat James. Tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan.

"Aku—Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kelas 3. Atau setidaknya saat itulah aku menyadari kalau aku sebenarnya menyukaimu," tutur James pelan, "Remus berasumsi lain, tentu saja. Dia berkata kepdaku kalau aku sebenarnya sudah menyukaimu sejak kelas satu tapi aku masih terlalu idiot untuk menyadarinya."

Lily tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah James yang terlihat penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah menyukaiku karena aku selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Snape, tapi aku selalu mengutuk makhluk berminyak itu karena dia sangat dekat kepadamu. Aku kesal, Evans. Tentu saja masih banyak alasan lain, tapi sebagian besarnya adalah karena itu. Aku…"

James mendongak dan memandangi mata hijau indah milik Lily.

"Aku selalu cemburu setiap kali aku melihat pria lain yang dekat denganmu. Walaupun itu adalah Slughorn, jujur saja. Dan… yang paling membuatku kesal adalah bahwa kau lebih memilih Snape yang Slytherin dibandingkan aku. Aku selalu bisa mengalahinya, tapi hanya dalam hal satu itu… dalam hal kedekatan kami denganmu, aku tidak pernah bisa mengunggulinya. Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di kompartemen di Hogwarts Express, kau sudah bersama dia. Dan saat aku mengumpulkan informasi lebih jauh tentang mu, ternyata kau sudah berteman dengannya jauh sebelum itu."

Air mata Lily mengalir di pipinya. Bukan terharu. Entah kenapa air matanya mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi hanya bisa sekedar itu. Tidak ada suara yang keluar.

James tampak panik melihat Lily menangis, "Maaf, sungguh, aku tidak—"

"Lanjutkan." Bisik Lily.

"Er… oke," Wajah James kembali serius, "aku selalu berusaha menjelaskan kepadamu kalau aku mencintaimu dengan cara yang tidak langsung, tapi kau selalu menganggap itu semua hanya… sekedar untuk mendapatkanmu. Karena hanya kaulah yang pernah menolakku disini. Tapi sebenarnya tidak, dan aku yakin kau tahu itu, Evans. Kau hanya menyangkal kenyataan. Hal terbodoh yang pernah kau lakukan, menurutku.

Aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku karena aku memang terlalu pengecut. Karena itu aku selalu melakukan hal-hal konyol untuk menjelaskan kepadamu kalau aku mencintaimu. Contohnya saat Valentine tahun lalu, haha..."

James tertawa gugup sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan memandangi mata hijau Lily.

"Lalu tahun ini aku mulai ragu," suara James mulai terdengar seperti orang dicekik, "Aku memang keras kepala dan tidak pernah menyerah dan menyebalkan, tapi aku merasa mencintaimu selama ini hanya menjerumuskan aku ke… lubang. Yah, pokoknya perumpamaannya seperti itu. Tahun ini aku bertekad untuk mencoba untuk tidak mengganggumu, tapi aku ternyata tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu, Ev—Lily. Sangat. Tapi lihat diriku, aku hanya memimpikan hal yang bodoh. Karena sebenarnya kau jauh lebih pintar daripada itu. Kau pasti tidak akan men… Lupakan."

James memutuskan kontak mata itu dan berbalik, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ternyata fakta bahwa Lily tidak bisa mencintainya terlalu menyakitinya. Mengatakannya pun dia tidak sanggup. Kebenaran selalu menyakitkan untuk James. Setidaknya kebenaran tentang Lily.

Lily sendiri pun menunduk. Pikirannya kacau. Dia harus memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan, dan saat ini dia kesulitan memikirkan apapun. Sebagai gadis yang pintar, Lily selalu melakukan sesuatu setelah memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, tapi sekarang semua tidak lagi berlogika. Semuanya sudah bertolak belakang dengan akal sehat. Sekarang adalah waktunya mengambil jalan dengan nekad selayaknya Gryffindor sejati.

"James." bisik Lily sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya ke punggung James.

"Tidak." Suara James bergetar, "Hentikan. Sudah cukup. Kau sudah mendengar semuanya. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"James." ulang Lily, namun jauh lebih lembut.

James tidak menyahut. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda dia mendengarkan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat dariku? Aku tidak menarik. Aku tidak cantik. Aku hanya… gadis yang selalu membawa buku kemana-mana."

"Kau lebih dari itu. Ada banyak hal yang mengagumkan darimu." Bisik James.

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Lily pelan, suaranya masih lembut.

James hanya menggeleng.

"Aku bisa mereka-reka. Mau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" Lily tersenyum tipis.

James hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku darah-lumpur. Aku cuman prempuan biasa. Tapi fakta bahwa kau, James Potter, cowok yang diinginkan seluruh wanita disini, atau bahkan di seberang samudra sana, mencintaiku." Lily menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung James, "Maafkan aku, James. Kau mungkin sekarang sudah tidak akan bisa memaafkanku. Aku buta selama ini sampai tadi tiba-tiba Hestia menjejalkanku dengan berbagai macam kebenaran. Aku memang jahat, ya? Setidaknya aku bisa menerima kenyataan yang satu itu."

"Tidak." Sangkal James parau.

"Tidak, James. Aku memang jahat. Aku selalu melihat apa yang ingin kulihat. Bukan apa yang _seharusnya_ kulihat. Bertahun-tahun tanpa menyerah kau mengejarku, dan bertahun-tahun juga aku menolakmu tanpa perasaan." Lily tersenyum sementara air matanya keluar lagi.

"Sebelum Hestia mengajakku berbicara siang tadi, akal sehatku masih dikelilingi kabut. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, apakah sebenarnya aku tahu kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku, tapi aku hanya tidak suka menerima hal itu. Beberapa jam lalu, pikiran bahwa kau mencintaiku sebenarnya membuatku merinding,"

James mengganti posisinya dan berjalan menjauh dari Lily, tapi lengannya ditahan oleh genggaman tangan Lily.

"Tapi sekarang aku bisa menerima itu semua dengan tenang."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" Tanya James.

"Kenapa kau bisa—"

"Mencintaimu? Tidak menyerah akan kau?" tebak James.

Lily mengangguk pelan. Benar. Itu pertanyaan yang sangat ingin Lily pertanyakan. Kenyataan bahwa James mencintainya memang aneh, tapi entah kenapa itu sudah tidak menjijikkan. Lily bahkan sekarang menganggap itu adalah keberuntungan yang menyenangkan. Mungkinkah penyangkalan yang selalu menutupi kebenaran sudah benar-benar hilang? Apakah semua kebenaran sudah terbuka? Apakah memang sejak dulu Lily juga mencintainya namun selalu menyangkal hal itu karena… gengsi?

Perlahan, James berbalik dan mengambil tangan Lily dengan ragu. Begitu dia menyadari tidak ada perlawanan dari Lily, dia menautkan jemarinya satu persatu ke jemari Lily. Keduanya tidak berani melihat mata satu sama lain, namun mata mereka memancarkan sedikit sekali kebahagiaan.

"Karena kau patut dipertahankan. Dan tentu saja, karena aku mencintaimu." James mendesah pelan.

Lily yang berdiri kikuk dihadapannya hanya mengangguk, berusaha menerima pernyataan itu yang tiba-tiba membuatnya merah dan berasalah.

"Aku sudah menyakitimu. Tapi kenapa…?"

"Selama presentase keberhasilan untuk mendapatkanmu belum nol, aku tidak akan berhenti berharap." Jawab James mantap.

"Maaf. Maaf, maaf, maaf. Maafkan aku." Ucap Lily pasrah.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah mengganggumu selama bertahun-tahun." James mengangkat bahunya.

Lily menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak."

James mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi Lily hanya tersenyum hangat dan lembut kepadanya. Mau tak mau, James ikut tersenyum kepadanya. James mengambil tangan Lily yang satu lagi, lalu menautkan jemarinya diiringi dengan tawa Lily.

"Entah kenapa aku bersyukur kau masih tidak sepenuhnya menyerah." Gumam Lily sambil mengeratkan tautan jari mereka, "Boleh aku meminta tolong?"

James tersenyum kepada Lily dengan mata yang mulai bercahaya kembali, "Apapun yang kau mau, Evans."

"Lily. Panggil aku Lily."

James tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Lily, "Apapun yang kau inginkan, Lily."

"Jangan menyerah." Lily menyempitkan jarak diantara mereka.

"Untuk apa?" terdengar senyum di suara James.

"Mencintaiku."

Dan dengan bertemunya bibir mereka, jarak diantara mereka pun tidak ada. Hilang. Seluruh sakit hati yang mereka alami terhempas begitu saja oleh kebahagiaan yang baru. Tidak ada lagi yang tersembunyi diantara mereka. Semua beban sudah terlepas begitu saja. Tidak ada lagi penderitaan. Hanya kebahagiaan. Dan Kebenaran.

"Terima kasih, James." Bisik Lily beberapa saat setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lily." Balas James senang.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga fic JamesLily! *sujud syukur. Ini ceritanya pada kelas 6. Ceritanya Lily udah lumayan bisa maain James, tapi baru jadian pas kelas 7. Review please! Flame juga boleh.

Love,

Raiha


End file.
